vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Martin Hyun
Martin (Jong-Bum) Hyun (* 4. Mai 1979 in Krefeld) ist ein ehemaliger deutscher Eishockeyspieler koreanischer Herkunft und Autor, der über seine sportlichen Erfolge heraus auch mit Aussagen zur Situation junger Deutsch-Koreaner bekannt geworden ist. Er war der erste koreanisch-stämmige Eishockeypieler in der DEL. Karriere miniatur|links|Martin Hyun In seiner Jugend spielte er schon für den Krefelder Eislauf Verein (KEV), zu dessen Amateurmannschaft er ab der Saison 1995/96 gehörte. Bereits 1996/97 gehörte Hyun dem Kader der Krefeld Pinguine an und war auch, während seines Auslandsaufenthaltes mit einer Förderlizenz der Pinguine ausgestattet. Der damalige Pinguine Trainer Miroslav Berek und Manager Rüdiger Noack beorderten Hyun als 17-Jährigen in den Profi-Kader. Dort gelangen ihm in einem Vorbereitungsspiel gegen die Duisburger Füchse zwei Tore. Er wechselte von 1998 bis 2003 in die USA wo er für die High-School-Mannschaften Benilde-St.Margaret’s in Minnesota und Northwood Prep in New York spielte. Dort wurde er von der Universitätsmannschaft St. Michael’s in Vermont rekrutiert, mit der er 2002 Eastern Collegiate Athletic Association Northeast Champion der Division II wurde. Danach wechselte er in die belgische Eredivisie, wo er eine Saison für die Chiefs Leuven spielte. In der Saison 2004/05 wechselte Hyun zu seinem Heimatverein Krefeld Pinguine in die Deutsche Eishockey Liga. Dort trug er die Rückennummer 71 um das Jahr hervorzuheben, in dem seine Eltern nach Deutschland kamen. Sein erstes DEL-Spiel absolvierte er am 17. September 2004 gegen die Kölner Haie. Damit war Hyun offiziell der erste Spieler mit koreanischen Wurzeln in der DEL. Der Rechtsaußen durchlief alle Junioren Nationalmannschaften Deutschlands von 1994 bis 1998 und nahm 1995 an den U17-Welt-Eishockey-Championships in Moncton, New Brunswick in Kanada teil. Trotz anderer Offerten, unter anderem auch aus der neu formierten Asia League Ice Hockey beendete Hyun seine junge Profi-Karriere, um sich in seiner neuen beruflichen Karriere zu orientieren. Politik Hyun ist studierter Politikwissenschaftler und im Besitz eines Master of Arts in International Relations von der University of Kent at Canterbury. Sein Vordiplom absolvierte Hyun an der St. Michael’s College im US-Bundesstaat Vermont, im Fach Politikwissenschaften mit Nebenfach International Business. Seine englischsprachige Magisterarbeit trägt den Titel „Globalization: Plutocracy in Perfection. Might is Right.“ Durch sein Engagement in der Völkerverständigung zwischen Deutschland und Korea wurde Hyun von Bundespräsident Horst Köhler am 11. April 2005 zu einem Staatsbankett zu Ehren des Staatsbesuches von Südkoreas Präsident Roh Moo-hyun ins Schloss Charlottenburg eingeladen. Dort übergab Hyun ein Trikot der Krefeld Pinguine an den Bundespräsidenten. Nach seiner Profi-Karriere arbeitete Hyun für ein Jahr unter dem ehemaligen Minister für Gesundheit und Soziales Dr. Kim Chong-in im koreanischen Parlament und dem Deutschen Bundestag. Eine besondere Ehre wurde Hyun zuteil, als die koreanische Botschaft ihn nominierte, Mitglied des so genannten Wiedervereinigungsrates der koreanischen Regierung (Advisory Council on Democratic and Peaceful Unification) zu werden. Im September 2008 wurde Hyuns Buch mit dem Titel "Lautlos-Ja Sprachlos-Nein: Grenzgänger zwischen Deutschland und Korea" im EB-Verlag Hamburg veröffentlicht. In seinem ersten Buch hat sich Hyun mit dem Schicksal seiner Landsleute auseinandergesetzt. Er analysiert, warum gerade die Deutsch-Koreaner als Musterbeispiel vorbildlicher Integration gelten und erzählt - witzig und scharfsichtig von seinen Erfahrungen in zwei Gesellschaften. Hyun erhielt dabei prominente Unterstützung von seinem Freund Wladimir Kaminer. In Kaminers Buch „Salve Papa“ kommt Hyun im Kapitel „Die Begabung“ vor. Kaminer und Hyun hielten 2010 eine gemeinsame Literaturperformance im Goethe-Institut Seoul unter dem Motto "Zuhause in der Fremde: Wladimir Kaminer und Martin Hyun erzählen". Im Oktober 2008 nahm Hyun als ein Vertreter der Koreaner in Deutschland an der Jahreskonferenz Forum Demographischer Wandel teil, die von Bundespräsident Horst Köhler und der Bertelsmann-Stiftung initiiert wurde. Hyun gehörte der ersten Staffel des Leadership-Programms der Bertelsmann-Stiftung an, ein Netzwerk für Führungskräfte aus Migrantenselbstorganisationen. Im Europäischen Jahr des interkulturellen Dialoges 2008 engagierte sich Martin Hyun als Botschafter in Deutschland. Ziel der Kampagne der Europäischen Kommission war es, die Menschen in allen 27 EU-Ländern über die Vorteile von Vielfalt zu informieren und sie für einen interkulturellen Austausch zu begeistern. Im Jahr 2010 gründete Hyun die Initiative "HOCKEY IS DIVERSITY", ein Bund von aktuellen und ehemaligen deutschen Eishockeyspielern mit Migrationshintergrund. Die Initiative hat sich zum Ziel gesetzt, das Thema Integration über die sportlichen Grenzen hinaus an die Gesellschaft heranzutragen. Erfolge 2002 ECAC Division II Northeast Champion Literatur * Lautlos-Ja Sprachlos-Nein: Grenzgänger zwischen Deutschland und Korea. EB-Verlag, Hamburg 2008, ISBN 978-3-936912-84-5 * Aufgeben ist nicht mein Weg: Bildungswelten in der Einwanderungsgesellschaft. Bertelsmann Stiftung, Gütersloh 2008, ISBN 978-3-89204-982-1. (mit einem Beitrag von Martin Hyun) * Karsten Krampitz, Heiko Werning (Hrsg.): Heimat, Heimweh, Heimsuchung. Kramer, Berlin 2010, ISBN 978-3-87956-338-8. (mit einem Beitrag von Martin Hyun) Interviews * Hessischer Rundfunk: http://www.hr-online.de/website/radio/hr-info/download.jsp * Deutsche Welle: World in Progress - Korean-Germans find their place in society, 15. April 2008 * Die Zeit: „Im Land der Eltern“, 1. September 2006 * Die ZEIT: „Wir brauchen Zutrauen“, 1. September 2006 * KBS World Korea: Interview, 8. Februar 2009 people detail.htm * Goethe-Institut: „Stets doppelte Leistung bringen“ * IIHF: Hockey is Diversity: Initiative celebrates immigrant players * Forum - Das Magazin der Bertelsmann-Stiftung Ausgabe 2/2008 (Seite 38 - 43) * Vorwärts: „Der Hund im Suppentopf“ Weblinks * * * Blog * http://www.hockeyisdiversity.de Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Geboren 1979 Kategorie:Eishockeyspieler (Deutschland) }}